Elle, Lui et L'autre
by l'-Luna-'l
Summary: [OS] Elle, c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait: des filles à ses pieds qui se damnaient pour lui. L'autre, c'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu... Lui, c'était Sirius Black. SiriusOC


**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception de Judy qui est tout à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse si parfois, ça devient un peu bizarre avec les Elle et les L'autre! '' (vous comprendrez)

Bonne lecture!

**Elle, Lui et L'autre**

-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-

_Pour Lui, Elle avait toujours été ainsi : À ses pieds, prête à tout pour Lui._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question à savoir si c'était mal ou bien. Pourquoi y aurait-il seulement songé? Dès que ses hormones avaient commencé à être en éveil, _Elle_ s'était présentée à lui de cette façon. Il lui jetait un regard et sans qu'il n'est pris la peine de s'emmêler les pinceaux dans des déclarations enflammées et inutiles, _Elle_ se damnait déjà pour lui.

Loin de n'être qu'une prétention dont il se vantait, cela consistait un fait de sa réalité dont il s'avérait fier. Ce principe était ancré dans l'esprit de la hiérarchie de l'école et personne, non personne, ne pouvait le renier. Une conviction si évidente que ni_ Elle_, ni lui ne pensait qu'on pouvait le renier. C'était la certitude qu'_Elle_ devait déployer maintes manœuvres pour l'obtenir, lui. C'était la foi ferme qu'il n'avait qu'à lever le doigt pour qu'_Elle_ tombe dans ses bras.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Elle, c'était les filles en général._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Des yeux bleus, verts, noirs, bruns, gris qui se faisaient toujours plus brillants lorsqu'il apparaissait. Des cils longs et courbés par un sort spécialisé. Des paupières colorées qui clignaient compulsivement pour se faire séduisantes. Un iris toujours ressorti par un trait de crayon sous l'œil.

Aucun cerne n'abîmait son regard surchargé de maquillages bariolés.

De longues chevelures lisses, ondulées, en cascade ou bouclées. Des mèches blondes, brunes, noires ou rousses. Des coupes structurées, dégradées, toujours à la mode. Queue de cheval, chignon, tresse, couettes.

Aucun frisottis rebelles ne venait empiéter sa coiffure truffée de potions coiffantes quelconques.

Des lèvres saines et scintillantes qui se retroussaient toujours en une jolie mimique charmeuse pour l'attirer, _Lui_. Une bouche couverte de baume qui se vantait d'arborer son goût préférer.

Aucune gerçure n'ombrageait l'éclat de son bec affublé d'une quantité étonnante de rouge à lèvre.

Une peau hâlée par des soleils artificiels plus que réels. Une couleur minutieusement basanée par des heures passée à brûler l'enveloppe de son corps. Une chair tendre qui ne démontrait aucune pudeur quand il venait le temps de s'exposer.

Aucune rougeur imparfaite ne venait troubler sa pelure satinée et badigeonnée pesamment de quelques coups de trop.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Elle s'accoutrait ainsi dans l'espoir unique qu'Elle réussisse à attirer quelque peu son attention et qu'Elle Lui plaise._

_Lui, c'était Sirius Black._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Un regard, un seul, et _Elle_ tombait dans son océan bleuté. Il possédait entièrement leurs yeux qui ne pouvaient se détourner des siens. _Elle _connaissait par cœur toutes les paillettes qui s'illuminaient dans ses iris et sur le bout des doigts, nommait sans difficulté toutes les teintes dont elles étaient composées.

_Lui_, il se moquait bien de savoir la couleur que comportaient ses yeux à _Elle. _

Des mains expertes qui connaissaient leur chemin et qui savaient toujours tomber avec finesse dans la tignasse d'une ou de l'autre. C'était considéré comme un honneur lorsqu'on sentait ses doigts fins enrouler une mèche de notre chevelure. Son sens du toucher aiguisé maîtrisait l'art de faire fléchir chaque demoiselle.

À savoir si ses cheveux à _Elle_ se révélaient bouclés ou noirs, _Lui_, il ne s'en préoccupait guère.

Des baisers remplis de fausses promesses contre lesquelles _Elle_ se dupait toujours. Une bouche qui effaçait les plus épineuses résistances dans un tourbillon de passion ardente pour lequel _Elle_ aurait offert son âme. Une langue souple qui se jouait d'_Elle_ et qui la laissait astucieusement tomber sous ses draps.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses lèvres à _Elle_ prenait différentes teintes et s'en désintéressait complètement.

Un torse qui connaissait la chaleur de la peau des femmes. Un corps sculpté dans du roc qui l'appâtait à tous les coups. Des abdomens musclés par les pratiques de Quidditch qui enflammaient sa chair. Lorsqu'_Elle_ le sentait contre elle, _Elle_ ne pouvait réprimer les frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient son épine dorsale.

Plus _Elle_ se dévoilait, plus il aimait ses jambes tannées et c'est bien tout ce qui lui importait.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Il n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin que ce qu'Elle lui offrait, une image. Une relation superficielle qui ne se basait que sur des plaisirs charnels. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute façon? Il ne connaissait rien d'autre._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

La porte revola contre le mur, ouverte avec une vigueur qui ne pouvait appartenait qu'à un empressement. La ferveur était bien se qui gagnait le jeune couple qui s'acharnait un sur l'autre avec la plus grande exaltation. Sirius referma l'issue d'un coup de pied puisque ses doigts s'occupaient ailleurs. Pendant que ses mains sillonnaient les formes de sa partenaire, il la fit tomber sur le lit aux draps rouges brodés d'or. Des vêtements s'éparpillèrent sur le plancher. À travers des tendresses hypocrites, les deux corps s'entremêlèrent. Une passion sauvage les consuma.

Plus tard, le maraudeur jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et lorsqu'il aperçut l'heure avancée, il se précipita pour se rhabiller. À ses côtés, sa compagne faisait de même en enfilant sa jupe. Plus rapide qu'elle, le maraudeur finit avant. Sans un mot, il embrassa une dernière fois sa conquête et fila vers la sortie.

La jeune fille qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui finit de se revêtir et recoiffa maladroitement ses cheveux. Dans ses yeux luisait une nouvelle lueur appartenant à la flamme de regrets qui brûlait déjà en elle. Ce sentiment cruel qu'elle piétinerait en continuant à tenter de capter de nouveau les caresses de Sirius Black. Il s'imposait à elle comme un besoin, aussi déchirait soit-il.

_Et une victime de plus et une._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Lui, il négligeait profondément tout ça._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Arrivé en classe d'histoire, juste pour la cloche, le ténébreux maraudeur alla s'asseoir près de James qui s'amusait à faire voler des avions en parchemin sur les têtes de d'autres élèves.

« Pitié, Cornedrue, on faisait ça en deuxième année, se plaignit Sirius en s'installant confortablement sur son siège, les pieds sur le pupitre.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je m'ennuie quand tu n'es pas là, parce que les conversations avec Remus et Peter sont soporifiques. » se défendit le jeune homme à lunette en passant nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Aucun des deux maraudeurs nommés ne réagit réellement. Remus, insensible à la taquinerie, continuait de griffonner ce que le professeur expliquait à travers un discours assommant et Peter riait bêtement comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'on venait de le rabrouer.

« Alors elle était comment?, s'informa James sans qu'il n'est eu besoin de spécifier du sujet de sa question pour que son meilleur ami comprenne.

-Pas trop pire. J'ai connu mieux. », répondit Sirius en laissant au même moment sa vue flâner sur une Serdaigle qui arborait une jupe qui dissimulait à peine ses délicieuses cuisses.

Sentant peut-être les yeux de Sirius sur elle, l'adolescente tourna la tête vers lui. Le maraudeur lui fit un clin d'œil discret qui lui promettait déjà beaucoup. La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux, mais le maraudeur repéra ses petits regards qu'elle lui lança subtilement durant tout le cours.

_Et une victime de plus et une._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Lui, il n'avait aucune intention de changer. Sa condition le satisfaisait pleinement, mais on ne décide pas toujours des changements qui surviennent dans notre vie. Il n'aurait même jamais pu prédire ce qu'il allait lui arriver. En fait, si on lui avait dit, il en aurait ri tant cela lui aurait paru absurde._

_Un jour, il rencontra L'autre._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Une main autour de la taille de sa petite-amie de l'instant, Sirius marchait d'une mine haute dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cette dernière se réjouissait des regards envieux que lui jetaient d'autres fanatiques des maraudeurs. Sa place se révélait indéniablement éphémère, mais elle profitait du temps court que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs lui accordait.

Soudainement, une tornade brune vint brutalement séparer le jeune couple en fonçant entre les deux. La copine de Sirius revola sur le sol procurant un choc terrible à son derrière. De son côté, le maraudeur réussit à se tenir debout en récupérant la bourrasque humaine dans ses bras. Plus stable, la tempête se transforma en une Poufsouffle aux cheveux noisette qui semblait aussi étonnée que l'était Sirius.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Au début, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une autre de ses filles transies pour lui qui étaient prêtes à tout pour se rapprocher de sa présence, mais il se détrompa vite. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

L'adolescente sortit de l'emprise du maraudeur et se jeta sur la conquête du jour de Sirius pour l'aider à se relever. Celle-ci dont le visage affichait une teinte rouge de colère prit tout de même la main que lui tendait la jeune brune.

« Je m'excuse! Sincèrement! Je ne vous avais pas vu! » débita la Poufsouffle à l'intention des deux Gryffondors.

Elle remit la copine de Sirius à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans les bras du maraudeur, à la surprise du couple.

« Voilà, je te redonne ta petite-amie », dit-elle avec une mine toute gênée.

Elle prit même la peine de replacer une mèche de travers dans la coiffure de la compagne du jeune homme.

« Euh…Merci », finit par sortir Sirius qui était un peu perdu.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment une jeune fille sensée pouvait être sortie avec tant de volonté et tant de rapidité de ses bras, comme si elle ne les désirait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer comment une adolescente sensée s'était permis de remettre délibérément à une de ses concurrentes le trophée qu'elle convoitait toutes.

Il ne pouvait pas voir les raisons qui avaient poussé une Poufsouffle sensée à se comporter avec lui avec tant de légèreté.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_En fait, elle n'avait rien de bien sensé._

_Tout chez L'autre était insensé. Ce qu'elle disait. Ce qu'elle faisait. Mais surtout, ce qu'elle était._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Elle repartit finalement de son côté comme si de rien était, comme si foncer directement sur Sirius Black et sa copine consistait un fait des plus anodins.

Il la revit quelques jours plus tard comme si maintenant qu'ils s'étaient croisés une fois, le destin ne se gênait plus de la mettre sur son chemin…

Sirius revenait d'une visite chez une de ses partenaires et se dirigeait vers le parc. Ses trois amis se vautraient près d'un arbre en profitant des derniers rayons de soleil avant l'hiver. Il allait les rejoindre en marchant le nez un peu trop haut quand que tout à coup, il buta contre une masse sur le sol qu'il n'avait pas aperçut. Le ténébreux maraudeur chancela en battant des bras, mais réussit à reprendre équilibre sans atterrir sur le sol.

Sirius baissa les yeux, prêt à punir le misérable qu'il lui avait fait cet affront quand son regard se posa sur la Poufsouffle aux cheveux noisette. Il ne l'avait pas réellement remarqué la première fois, mais à cet instant, cela le frappa de plein fouet...

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_L'autre arborait un aspect bien particulier._

_À l'exception des décolletés et des longues jambes, il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'observer les traits chez autrui et sans qu'il n'ait jamais su pourquoi; cette fois, il le fit._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Un visage sans artifice. Des iris d'une couleur impressionnante qui jouait entre le vert et le jaune, mais qui passait presque inaperçu derrière ses fades cils. Des paupières qui se plissaient sous la lumière du soleil et qui clignaient seulement par besoin.

Un éclat de malice dansait dans ses yeux.

Des cheveux broussailleux qui retombaient de chaque côté de sa tête atteignant seulement ses épaules. Des mèches libres qui se dirigeaient sans définition vers des sens différents. Ni lisse, ni ondulé, un mélange entre les deux.

Sa chevelure lui donnait l'air d'une gamine qui sa battait chaque matin avec son peigne.

Des lèvres sans aucune brillance qui ne devait avoir aucune saveur artificielle. Une bouche qui affichait toujours un sourire franc démontrant aucune trace de coquetterie, mais un bonheur simple.

Dans ses joues, sa joie creusait de mignonnes fossettes.

Une peau qui ne réclamait aucune caresse. Tannée en général, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle comportait nombreuses imperfections. Bronzée plus à un endroit qu'à l'autre, ne se préoccupant pas de son uniformité. Elle cachait ses jambes derrière un collant qui recouvrait toute sa peau et une jupe qui lui arrivait à quelques centimètres en haut de ses genoux. Ses formes frêles étaient bien dissimulées derrière sa chemise blanche et sa veste noire ne laissant aucun décolleté.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Au contraire d'Elle, L'autre était naturelle et c'est ce qu'il allait découvrir._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

« C'est une manie chez toi d'essayer de me faire tomber? », lui reprocha arrogamment Sirius.

La jeune fille se releva immédiatement en arborant sa mine la plus désolée. Quelques brins d'herbes traînaient dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements fripés.

« Bien sûr que non. Si j'avais voulu faire ça, je l'aurais fait plus discrètement, se défendit-elle, et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas où mettre les pieds. »

Vexé qu'on ose l'accuser de la sorte, le jeune homme se rapprocha dangereusement de l'adolescente et pencha sa tête vers elle d'un air menaçant, imposant sa grandeur.

« Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses, fillette? siffla-t-il entre ses dents pour sommer le respect.

-Black? C'est ça? Je le sais, parce qu'il n'y pas un jour sans qu'on entende un professeur te réprimander : « Monsieur Black, ce n'est pas une façon de s'asseoir! », « Black, taisez-vous! », « Black, je veux voir vous après la cloche! » et sans oublier le classique : « Monsieur Black, retenue pour la semaine! », affirma la Poufsouffle en prenant la peine d'imiter le ton sévère d'un enseignant et en levant le doigt comme si elle le punissait.

-Effectivement, Sirius Black, membre des maraudeurs », se présenta ce dernier en ignorant les mimiques que la jeune fille semblait prendre plaisir à faire.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il secoua un peu la tête faisant revoler ses cheveux noirs de côté puis il continua :

« Pour en revenir à cette histoire, tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais allongée parterre si ce n'était pas pour me faire trébucher? »

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_L'autre l'avait intrigué énormément, dès les premiers temps. Jamais il n'avait su qu'il pouvait exister de personne aussi étrange._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

« Je me reposais, répondit-elle tout bonnement.

-Au milieu du parc et toute seule? questionna Sirius, sceptique.

-Mes amis sont à la bibliothèque en ce moment et pourquoi pas au milieu du parc? Il en a bien qui le font sous des arbres!

-Justement, ils sont sous des arbres! Ça n'a pas de sens de s'étendre au milieu de nulle part!

-Est-ce que tu l'as seulement déjà essayé? » demanda la Poufsouffle en levant un sourcil en signe de défi.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Étrange était en fait un mot bien faible pour la décrire._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

« Non, soupira-t-il comme si ce serait l'évidence même.

-Et bien, moi, je trouve que ça n'a pas de sens de déclarer que s'allonger au milieu du parc ça n'a pas de sens si on ne l'a jamais essayé », affirma la jeune fille en pointant du menton l'étendue d'herbe pour l'inviter à se coucher sur le sol.

Elle-même s'allongea une nouvelle fois parterre sans attendre qu'il se décide. Hésitant, Sirius se contentait de le regarder sans savoir réellement quelle attitude adopter.

« Alors Monsieur Black, est-ce qu'on compte rester éternellement debout et demeurer dans l'insensé? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin espiègle.

-Je ne crois pas avoir la même définition de l'insensé que toi, riposta le maraudeur aux yeux bleus en s'étendant tout de même aux côté de l'adolescente.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens de t'allonger? »

Ne sachant pas lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire, Sirius répondit par un grognement. Un rire cristallin et franc franchit les lèvres de la Poufsouffle. Ils restèrent en silence, étalés l'un à côté de l'autre quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une plainte du maraudeur vienne briser la quiétude :

« C'est horrible, le soleil arrive directement dans nos yeux. C'est beaucoup mieux sous un arbre.

-Tu n'as qu'à les fermer, lui répliqua paisiblement la jeune brune.

-J'ai l'air ridicule maintenant. Ça n'a pas de sens, ronchonna le maraudeur en obéissant tout de même à la suggestion.

-Ne tente même pas de me faire croire tu n'as jamais eu l'air ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours le pitre avec tes amis?, lui demanda la Poufsouffle.

-Parce que c'est drôle.

-Moi, j'aime sentir le soleil sur mes joues. J'aime sentir l'herbe fraîche sous moi. J'aime percevoir le vide autour de moi.

-Il y a d'autres endroits où tu pourrais avoir tout ça, fillette, constata le maraudeur.

-Elles seraient moins plaisantes, riposta l'adolescente, et cesse de m'appeler fillette. »

Sirius ne put réprimer le sourire taquin qui naquit sur ses lèvres et entrouvrit un de ses yeux pour apercevoir la jeune fille qui affichait une mine paisible, les paupières closes.

« Appelle-moi Judy. C'est mon nom, donc ça serait logique que tu me nommes ainsi. Mes parents ne se sont tout de même pas donné la peine de me dénicher un prénom en farfouillant dans les dictionnaires à prénoms pour qu'il soit inutilisé. Ce serait un minimum de respect envers eux que de l'utiliser à sa juste valeur, reprit-elle en oubliant vaguement de prendre son souffle dans son discours.

-Tu parles beaucoup trop, fillette, lui reprocha Sirius.

-Je sais.

-Tu as une bien étrange façon de draguer. »

Brusquement, Judy se releva le dos et se tourna vers le maraudeur. Voyant son déplacement, celui-ci fit de même et remarqua rapidement ses sourcils froncés. Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

« Tu crois sincèrement que je flirtais avec toi? l'interrogea la Poufsouffle au même moment où un éclair de déception transperçait ses yeux vert-jaune.

-Elles le font toutes, avoua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

-Pas moi. »

Judy allait se redresser entièrement pour partir, mais Sirius la retint par le bras. La secousse la rapprocha un peu plus du maraudeur au point que leurs nez n'avaient plus que quelques centimètres de distance.

« Même pas un tout petit peu? », insista le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard de l'adolescente.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Il voulait la troubler._

_Il voulait qu'elle perde ses moyens pour lui._

_Il voulait qu'elle se soumette à lui._

_Ça l'avait toujours été ainsi. C'était la seule relation qu'il connaissait avec une fille._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

« Même pas un tout petit peu! », affirma clairement la Poufsouffle en réussissant à se dégager le l'emprise du maraudeur.

Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers le château laissant Sirius, seul, étalé au beau milieu du parc.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_D'une simple conversation, L'autre avait réussi à lui ôter le plein plaisir qu'il mettait dans ses relations avec Elle. Toutes les Elle lui semblaient bien fades maintenant. À chaque détour de couloir où le hasard les faisait se croiser, il s'empressait d'aller la rencontrer. Juste une fois de plus. Juste pour s'étonner toujours un peu plus de ses paroles. Juste pour rire un peu de ses manies. Juste pour la voir une fois de plus._

_Mais tout ça, sans perdre l'habitude de la fréquenter, Elle…_

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Des rire sonores se déployèrent des gorges des maraudeurs, particulièrement forts pour que les passants qu'ils rencontraient puissent envier pleinement leur joie et leur humour. Se faire remarquer s'avérait, de toute manière, une habitude à laquelle ils ne réfléchissaient même plus. La copine de Sirius se colla un peu plus sur son petit-ami pour réclamer un baiser qui lui accorda sans rechigner. Elle le tira un peu à l'égard du groupe et il la suivit immédiatement.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à goûter une secondes fois aux lèvres de sa belle quand il aperçut dans le coin de son champ de vision sa tornade brune préférée accoutrée des couleurs jaune et noir. Il s'excusa précipitamment auprès de sa petite-amie qui le regardait, outrée, filer vers Judy. Cette dernière s'était accotée contre un mur pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

« Bonjour », la salua-t-il en la prenant par surprise.

Concentrée dans sa fouille, la Poufsouffle sursauta et lâcha son sac. Tout son contenu revola sur le sol à son grand damne. Elle posa ses yeux sur tous ses livres étalés et releva son regard sur le coupable en croisant les bras.

« Alors Monsieur Black, on tente pour une énième fois de flirter avec une pauvre Poufsouffle sans défense?

-Black n'oserait jamais, se défendit Sirius en levant les mains.

-Tais-toi et aide-moi plutôt à ramasser tout ça », ordonna Judy en se penchant sur le sol.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta et remarqua un journal bourgogne aux bordures dorés parmi les manuels. Intrigué, il le prit et le maraudeur était sur le point de l'ouvrir quand une poigne ferme le lui arracha.

« Ne regarde pas! trancha la jeune brune en le gardant dans ses mains.

-On fait la cachotière? se moqua Sirius.

-Tout le monde a son jardin secret.

-Peut-être, mais je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme faisant parti de ce tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là? demanda Judy, intéressée.

-Que tu es particulière », avoua le jeune homme avec un regard indéchiffrable.

La Poufsouffle fronça des sourcils comme signe d'incompréhension alors que sans le vouloir, ses joues se teignaient de rouge.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'était, ce livre? Ton journal intime? l'interrogea Sirius, curieux.

-Ça, mon cher, c'est ce qui nous séparera toujours», déclara-t-elle en pointant le carnet, un sourire fataliste au bord des lèvres.

Ce fut au tour du maraudeur de froncer les sourcils, mais il ne put sortir de son ignorance, car déjà, ses amis le rappelaient. Dans une dernière salutation, le Gryffondor la laissa sans ne jamais entendre le soupire que Judy lâcha lorsqu'il remit son bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Et Lui retournait toujours vers Elle sans comprendre, ni même songer, ni même penser, que L'autre les observait en souffrant silencieusement._

_Et quand il la voyait, il allait toujours la voir dans l'espoir que L'autre finisse par se soumettre à Lui._

_Mais avant tout, il devait comprendre…pour qu'il sorte de ses convictions…_

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Judy se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école en essayant de faire taire son ventre qui criait famine. Son réveil un peu tardif l'avait fait sauter le petit déjeuner et son estomac mourrait de faim un petit peu plus chaque seconde. Elle sentit soudainement un corps la plaquer contre le mur et deux bras se mettre de chaque côté de sa tête.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche muette, Judy fixait Sirius qui la jaugeait d'un petit sourire moqueur. Puisqu'ils étaient en congé, cela leur permettait de s'habiller avec des vêtements autres que l'uniforme. La Poufsouffle était vêtue d'une veste jaune pâle et d'un jeans plus ou moins moulant. Le maraudeur lui portait élégamment un pantalon noir droit et une chemise de la même couleur entrouverte de quelques boutons.

« Salut Sirius », commença la jeune brune en détournant son visage pour ne pas apercevoir celui du Gryffondor trop près du sien.

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène défit son emprise pour laisser Judy respirer au grand soulagement de cette dernière.

« Alors ça va, fillette? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

-La fillette va bien, mais Judy meurt de faim, répondit la Poufsouffle.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce tu ne manges pas?

-Parce que je n'ai pas de nourriture à me mettre sous la dent.

-Mais il fallait le dire », s'écria Sirius, un sourire large sur les lèvres, en prenant la main de l'adolescente pour l'entraîner à travers les méandres de l'école.

Ils descendirent quelques marches et atterrir dans le hall d'entrée. Là, le maraudeur prit une porte à droite de l'escalier principal dont Judy avait toujours ignoré l'existence. Ils aboutirent dans un couloir où était accroché un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit.

Lâchant sa main, Sirius commença à chatouiller d'un doigt une des poires peinturées. Elle allait lui demander en quoi consistait tout ce manège quand le fruit se mit à rigoler. Étonnée, Judy vit le tableau s'ouvrir pour laisser entrevoir une immense salle.

« Bienvenue dans les cuisine de Poudlard! », la salua le Gryffondor en lui faisant une révérence.

Bouche bée, Judy fut fascinée par cette réplique exacte de la Grande Salle en version cuisine. Une armée d'elfes de maison courraient d'un sens et de l'autre, mais un d'entre eux prit tout de même la peine de les accueillir.

« Willy est très content de revoir Monsieur Black, qu'est-ce que Willy pourrait faire pour lui?

-Comme d'habitude, mon petit »

Ces familiarités amusèrent fortement la Poufsouffle. L'elfe hocha la tête et tourna ses yeux globuleux vers la jeune fille :

« Est-ce que Willy peut vous servir quelque chose mademoiselle? »

Au début, Judy parut légèrement hésitante ignorant si elle pouvait se le permettre, mais le regard encourageant de Sirius la rassura.

« Un rôti au miel, des légumes cuits et un jus de citrouille, s'il vous plaît », commanda-t-elle poliment.

Une seconde fois, Willy hocha de la tête et retourna à ses fourneaux rejoindre ses collègues.

« Je t'aurais cru plus gourmande dans tes choix », lui avoua le maraudeur en l'entraînant près d'une gigantesque cheminée de brique.

Près du feu, était disposée une table de bois et des sièges cousinés l'entouraient.

« Et pourquoi ça? questionna Judy en s'installant sur une des chaises

-Une impression, c'est tout »

La Poufsouffle haussa les épaules et déjà, des elfes s'empressaient de leur servir leur repas. Elle comprit vite ce que voulait dire Sirius par « gourmand » : l'assiette du maraudeur consistait seulement des pâtisseries de toute sorte et des friandises; il en avait une montagne.

« Je t'aurais cru plus raisonnable dans tes choix, affirma Judy, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Une impression, c'est tout. »

Après avoir échangé un sourire complice, chacun des deux se concentrèrent sur son assiette. La Poufsouffle rit lorsqu'elle aperçut le Gryffondor s'empiffrer comme un goinfre à travers ses gâteaux. Il en mettait partout autour de sa bouche, comme un enfant de cinq ans.

« J'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que mon petit frère de sept ans mange mieux que toi, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est meilleur comme ça, bougonna Sirius en s'essuyant le bec avec une serviette.

-Mais j'en suis convaincue », se moqua Judy.

Dans toute sa maturité, le maraudeur lui tira la langue, ce qui s'avéra particulièrement risible, car il lui restait encore de la crème au bord des lèvres.

« Tu as encore du glaçage, juste ici », mentionna la jeune brune en pointant sur elle l'endroit où il était barbouillé.

Sirius tenta de se nettoyer, mais il se trompa de place et se retrouva finalement aussi sale.

« Non, pas là » ria la Poufsouffle en prenant elle-même la serviette pour ôter la crème de la bouche du maraudeur.

Au moment où essuya le glaçage, elle fit l'erreur de lever les yeux vers Sirius et de les plonger dans le regard cobalt du jeune homme. Ses iris s'illuminaient d'une intensité indéchiffrable qui la troubla malgré elle. Le maraudeur leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de la jeune brune.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Mais il devait comprendre…_

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Judy se recula brusquement du Gryffondor avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quoique ce soit. Atterrissant dans la réalité, Sirius afficha une mine perdue et la regardait ne semblant pas comprendre son attitude.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? », demanda durement la Poufsouffle en brisant le silence pesant.

Les yeux embrouillés de la jeune brune confirmèrent au ténébreux maraudeur qu'elle était plus triste qu'en colère.

« Je ne sais pas, je… », tenta de s'expliquer Sirius, mais il n'avait rien à dire.

Jamais aucune fille n'avait agi ainsi avec lui. Jamais on ne l'avait repoussé. Jamais on ne l'avait demandé de se justifier.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_L'autre n'était pas une Elle… L'autre avait sa personnalité propre…Et pourtant, L'autre avait quelques points en commun avec Elle…_

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

« Regarde-moi, Sirius! Regarde-moi par Merlin! Mon visage est vierge de tout maquillage. Mes cheveux ne connaissent pas le mot brosse. Mes jambes ont beaucoup trop de pudeur pour se laisser montrer par une mini-jupe. Ma poitrine n'est même pas digne de porter un décolleté. Et, Jamais, tu entends, jamais, je ne coucherai avec un gars pour une aventure d'un soir! Par Merlin, Sirius, regarde-moi! Je ne suis pas un de ces filles! », hurla Judy en laissant des lourdes larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle s'était levée laissant sa chaise fracasser le sol en un bruit sourd. Les elfes autour d'eux n'osaient pas intervenir, mais regardaient la scène du coin de l'œil. Sirius se prenait la tête dans les mains en laissant chaque mot de la jeune fille glisser dans son être jusque dans son âme, là où aucun mot n'avait pénétré depuis une éternité, car il s'était toujours assuré de verrouiller l'endroit.

« Je... réessaya d'émettre le maraudeur avec une voix soudainement rogue, mais la Poufsouffle ne lui laissa pas la chance de mentionner la moindre phrase.

-Tu sais ce qui nous séparera toujours, Sirius?, questionna Judy sur un ton féroce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-euh...un, tenta-t-il, mais il fut vite coupé par la Poufsouffle.

-Une vie, une vie entière! »

Puis, elle sortit son carnet bourgogne aux bordures d'or de sa veste et le laissa tomber sur la table. Ensuite, la jeune brune tourna rapidement les talons et courut jusqu'à la sortie sans laisser Sirius parler. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire.

Intrigué, le maraudeur prit le livre rouge vin qui trônait sur la table et s'installa pour commencer sa lecture. Surpris, il vit qu'à la première page était inscrit en une calligraphie soignée : Le journal intime de Judy Scott.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Son journal intime. Sa vie. Une vie entière. Ce qui les avait toujours séparés._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Il le feuilleta, s'intéressant particulièrement au passage où elle le mentionnait.

_2 septembre 1977 _

_Cher journal,_

_Une nouvelle rentrée qui n'a rien de bien attrayant. Mes camarades de classe m'ennuieront encore pour une autre année. Poudlard me manquera, mais j'ai hâte de sortir de cet endroit. Je garde espoir qu'il y ait quelque chose de meilleur ailleurs._

_Tout serait plus simple si je serais comme ce groupe de Gryffondors, les maraudeurs. Tout le monde les respecte et les aime. Eux, ils savent comment profiter de leur adolescence._

**×-×**

_29 septembre 1977_

_Cher journal,_

_Quelle maladroite je suis! J'ai foncé directement dans un des maraudeurs et sa copine. J'ai même atterri dans les fameux bras du célèbre Sirius Black. J'ai fait celle qui ne le connaissait pas, car lui, c'est probablement la première fois qu'il me remarque. Enfin, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. J'avais l'air plus cruche qu'autre chose. Le regard de sa copine plein de dédain me l'a bien confirmé._

**×-×**

_4 octobre 1977_

_Cher journal, _

_J'ai une conversation avec Sirius Black! __Sirius Black, LE Sirius Black! __Celui dont toutes les filles sont complètement folles! Tu te rends compte? Ça m'a surprise de voir à quel point il peut être simplement amusant lorsqu'il est seul, sans sa bande et sans ses greluches officielles. Il m'a plu, probablement trop. De toute façon, il doit me prendre pour une extravagante, car je lui ai parlé de mon plaisir à rester allonger au milieu du parc. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, la conversation a fini en queue de poisson. Il prétendait que je le draguais! Comment peut-il oser me prendre pour une de ses filles qui se plient pour lui?_

**×-×**

_15 octobre 1977_

_Cher journal,_

_Sirius continue à me parler comme ci, comme ça. Je ne comprends pas réellement pourquoi il vient toujours me rejoindre. Enfin, je ne me plaindrai pas, car ces discussions sont toujours les moments forts de ma journée. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant que tous les Poufsouffles réunis ensemble._

**×-×**

_21 octobre 1977_

_Cher journal,_

_Il est craquant. Il a des yeux dans lesquels je me perds un peu trop souvent. Il a des cheveux doux au simple regard. Mais le problème avec Sirius Black, c'est que tout ça, il le sait déjà. Des dizaines et des dizaines de filles le lui on déjà dit._

**×-×**

_15 novembre 1977_

_Cher journal,_

_Je m'accroche à lui. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je pense beaucoup trop à Sirius pour mon propre bien. Lui, il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il se contente de petites conversations au détour d'un couloir avec moi puis retourne roucouler avec ses copines du moment. Si tu savais le nombre de chevelures qui ont traversé ses doigts! Je n'ose même pas me comparer à elles._

**×-×**

_17 décembre 1977_

_Cher journal,_

_J'en ai assez. Aujourd'hui, Sirius a failli ouvrir mon journal intime. Peut-être qu'il aurait été mieux de le faire. Cela aurait clarifié les choses. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il toujours à venir me voir?_

**×-×**

_29 décembre 1977_

_Cher journal,_

_J'en ai assez de le voir fricoter avec toutes les pimbêches possibles. Et pourtant, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Je serais prête à tout pour le sentir près de moi. Je me mettrais à ses pieds pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça me tue._

_Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black._

**×-×**

Le journal intime de Judy terminait là. Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, ferma les yeux et soupira.

_Et une victime de plus et une. _

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Elle avait toujours été ainsi : À ses pieds, prête à tout pour lui. Et si L'autre n'était qu'une de ces nombreuses Elle?_

_Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question à savoir si c'était bien ou mal, mais maintenant, il le savait._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Les jours passèrent sans aucun des deux n'aillent vers l'autre. Sirius gardait précieusement le journal de la Poufsouffle en se torturant souvent à relire certains passages. Il leur jetait un coup d'œil avant de s'endormir et les tournait en boucle dans ses rêves.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_L'autre avait définitivement réussi à lui faire perdre goût d'Elle._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Le mot « plaisir » n'avait même plus de lien avec ces mornes relations que lui procuraient les autres filles. Il s'imaginait avec la Poufsouffle lorsqu'il embrassait sa petite-amie du moment, lorsqu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'il la caressait. Le visage de gamine de Judy hantait ses songes à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_À un point tel qu'il cessa ces liaisons._

_À un point tel qu'il abandonna presque toutes ces convictions._

_À un point tel qu'il changea._

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

Pour se revigorer les pensées, Sirius alla faire une promenade à l'extérieur malgré la fraîcheur de la température. Le manteau blanc de la neige couvrait encore le paysage et un vent frisquet jouait dans les branches des arbres. À son étonnement, il aperçut une silhouette accotée sur un arbre qui regardait dans le vague. Même de loin, il la reconnut.

« Que fait une fillette accotée à un arbre dans ce froid glacial? demanda le maraudeur d'un ton taquin.

-Un jour, un garçon lui a dit que ça n'avait pas de sens de s'allonger au milieu du parc, répliqua Judy, embarquant dans son jeu.

-Alors ce garçon a oublié de préciser que ça n'a pas plus de sens s'accoter à un arbre par un froid pareil.

-Eh bien, peut-être que si un jour, cette fillette rencontre à nouveau ce garçon, elle lui fera remarqué cet oubli.

-Et, est-ce que la fillette pardonnera le garçon d'avoir oublié? insinua le Gryffondor.

-Tout dépendra de la façon dont il le fera », répondit l'adolescente aux yeux vert-jaune en fixant le maraudeur.

Sirius eut un petit sourire et s'installa aux côtés de la Poufsouffle.

« Salut Judy, commença-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Salut Sirius, suivit la jeune brune de la même manière.

-J'ai un petit quelque chose qui t'appartient, dit le jeune homme en lui tendant son journal bourgogne.

-Merci. Je l'avais oublié…Volontairement, mais je l'avais oublié. »

Judy le prit de ses mains et Sirius se le releva immédiatement. La Poufsouffle fut déçue de le voir repartir aussitôt. Il était venu simplement pour lui remettre son carnet.

Le maraudeur n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il se retourna vers Judy. Le cœur de la jeune brune battit à un rythme accéléré sous l'effet de l'espoir.

« Le garçon conseille à la fillette de regarder à l'intérieur de livre qu'il lui a remis » suggéra-t-il sur un ton énigmatique avant de continuer son chemin.

Ne se faisant pas attendre, Judy commença à tourner les pages de son journal intime grimaçant quelques fois lorsqu'elle tombait sur un passage gênant que Sirius devait avoir lu. Elle lui avait jeté son journal plus sur l'impulsivité du moment qu'autre chose et l'avait, à de nombreuses reprises, regretté.

La jeune brune arriva finalement à la dernière page où elle avait rédigé quelque chose et vit des mots écrits de la calligraphie grossière de Sirius, contrastant avec ses lettres soignées. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit mot du maraudeur, Judy laissa tomber son livre sur ses genoux et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, émue.

Rajouté à sa dernière entrée était inscrit :

_Et moi, je crois que Sirius Black est tombé amoureux d'une fillette et ça le tue tout autant._

La jeune brune leva rapidement la tête et se mit debout, mais Sirius était déjà parti de son champ de vision. Judy serra son journal contre sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et soupira.

**˜"°º×-×º°"˜**

_Elle, les filles en général, avait toujours été ainsi : À ses pieds, prête à tout pour lui._

_En fait, tout ça avait très peu d'importance maintenant…_

_Il n'aurait jamais cru si on le lui avait dit; il en aurait ri même, mais maintenant, il serait aux pieds de L'autre, prêt à tout pour elle, pour un peu de son attention…_

_Et ça…Ça, c'était bien, parce que L'autre en aurait fait tout autant pour Lui._

-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-

**Fin**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolé pour l'étrange mise en page, mais ffnet ne me permet pas de faire tout ce que je voudrais. En fait, si quelqu'un connaît un moyen de faire des plus grandes espaces à une place qu'à une autre qu'il me prévienne, s'il vous plaît!

Sinon, vous savez, j'aime bien les reviews…


End file.
